Holt family
The Holt Family 'is a family of five (six, including Arnold, the family pet, who is a pit bull) who joined the 39 Clues Hunt as Team Two. They're known to be buff, strong, and not very bright (in some cases). Eisenhower, the father, is the leader. The Holt family is one of the nine teams to accept the challenge from the will of Grace Cahill in ''The Maze of Bones and subsequently joined the search for the 39 Clues. They are the only Tomas team, and are usually shown as brawny with little brains and big muscles. Later on though, in the series, Hamilton is revealed to have a talent for working with computers, especially hacking. Despite originally being close knit as a family, by the end of the first series, Hamilton began to make his decisions and made an alliance with Amy and Dan Cahill. They were the first ones to access Cahill Island. Later, after the Clue Hunt, it is revealed in The Black Book Of Buried Secrets when Hamilton and his family enter the Mt. Fuji, Tomas stronghold that the Holt family are outcasts in the Tomas branch. Despite this, they overpower Ivan Kleister's taunts and commands and begin to tell the other fellow Tomas in the stronghold about how making the Cahill family united again is the number one priority and how the Clue Hunt has been poisoning the family for generations. They are very strong and talented in physical activities. They have also been teased by the other branches about their lack of smartness. In the clue hunt they planned to show they other Cahills that they aren't dolts. Family Members * Eisenhower Holt - Father * Mary-Todd Holt - Mother * Hamilton Holt - Son * Reagan Holt - Daughter * Madison Holt - Daughter ' * Arnold - Family pet * Buchanan Holt - Grandfather (deceased) * Garfield Holt (from the Tomas Archives in the Cahill Web) Clue Known to Have In [[Into the Gauntlet|''Into the Gauntlet]], it is confirmed that they had 11 Clues. However, there are seven Clues that they are confirmed to have found in the first nine books and one Clue that they found in Book 10: *0.125 fluid ounces of iron solute - given to all teams in Book 1. *0.0352739619 fluid ounces of molten amber - found during their alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 5. *0.125 ounces of mint - found during Reagan's alliance with the agent in Mission 9. *1 sprig of rosemary - found at the time of Book 2 *0.25 ounces of wormwood - found at the time of Book 4 *0.25 ounces of zinc - found at the time of Book 6 *0.25 ounces of bone - found at the time of Book 9. Pictures 39holts-2-.jpg|Japanese manga of The Holt Family Arnold.jpg|Arnold, the Holts pitbull, also considered a sixth member of their family Card145.jpg|Card 145, Eisenhower Holt's agent card Card239.png|Buchanan Holt, Eisenhower Holt's faher Cover.jpg|Hamilton on the cover of Rapid Fire 2, Ignition H.jpg Hamilton holt card.jpg|Hamilton Holt's agent card Hamilton with his family.jpeg|The Holt Kids in white t-shirts Holts.png|The Holt Kids in purple tracksuits MadisonHolt.jpg|Madison Holt playing soccer Mary-Todd Holt.jpg|Mary-Todd Holt Reagan Holt.jpg|Reagan Holt Viper's nest.png|The Holt Kids in purple tracksuits Card90.jpg|Card 90, Hamilton s card in The Black Circle Card223.jpg|Card 223, Hamilton's card in Into the Gauntlet Card187.jpg|Card 187, Madison's card Card123.jpg|Card 123, Reagan's card Trivia Each member of the Holt family is named after American political figures. *Eisenhower Holt - Dwight D. Eisenhower *Mary-Todd Holt - Mary-Todd Lincoln (Abraham Lincoln's wife) *Hamilton Holt - Alexander Hamilton *Madison Holt - James Madison *Reagan Holt - Ronald Reagan *Arnold - Benedict Arnold *Buchanan Holt - James Buchanan Category:Families Category:Holt Family Category:Tomas characters